Superman: The Man of Steel
=Superman: The Man of Steel= Superman: The Man of Steel is the title of a monthly American comic book series that ran 136 issues (ending with issue #134) from 1991 to 2003. published by DC Comics, featuring Superman. As a consequence of introducing this series alongside its already existing titles, DC Comics was able to publish a new Superman comic each week. Included in these 136 issues were two special issues: #0 (October 1994, published between issues #37 and #38) and #1,000,000 (November 1998, published between issues #83 and #84), both of which related to other storylines crossing over the DC Universe, Zero Hour (comics) and DC One Million. The first issue was written by Louise Simonson and featured art by Jon Bogdanove, Tom Grummett, Bob McLeod, Dan Jurgens, Dennis Janke, Jerry Ordway, and Brett Breeding. Issues 22 through 26 of the series were a part of the story The Reign of the Supermen storyline which received the Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Award for Favorite Comic-Book Story for 1993. Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #3 - "Unforgiven" -an Elsewhere tale Jor-El convinces the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth.In this issue of Superman: The Man of Steel Annual, an alternate universe Kal-El teams up with Batman to free a Kryptonian occupied Earth. Superman begins to question Jor-El's methods when dealing with the "Terrans". Superman decides to be Clark Kent and free Earth from Kryptonian Tyranny. He battles his own people and fights alongside them to free Earth from the rule of his own race and as usual Lex Luthor is involved. After Earth was taken over by a Kryptonian occupation force, who wiped out Human government along with war, crime and poverty, Twenty years later,the Kryptonians-the elite of society,Jor El's son Kal El must help humans as Superman and Kryptonians live in harmony,with the help of Batman.Its the 23rd year of Kryptonian occuption an Batman escapes from prison for the 33rd time, he’s getting to old for this sort of thing Batman functioned as a freedom fighter, combatting the alien tyranny of the Kryptonians far into his old age. Although he was often captured by Team Luthor (led by Lex Luthor) and incarcerated, it was found that no prison could securely hold him. While the Kryptonians tolerated his actions for a long time, and even repaired and healed him after all of his insurrections, he was eventually deemed to be too dangerous to allow to continue to live, and a death order was put out on him. Lex Luthor was believed to have murdered Batman shortly after Batman inspired the young Kal-El, son of one of the planet's leaders to also take up arms in his fight as 'Superman'-in a slightly altered version of his general costume-mixing elements from post Crisis Superboy and Flash Gorgan like open haired divers hood.. Although Superman initially planned on following through on Batman's plans to commit global Kryptonian genocide by destroying their one air purification plant (that he alone was immune to), Kal eventually decided that the answer to their problems was to find harmony between Kryptonians and Humans through negotiation. Batman would later appear alive, helping Superman out with his new role as global peacemaker. What Batman's exact role with the Anti-Kryptonian Resistance was was unclear. At the time of his opposition to the Government, Batman was also known to require a third of the global budget just to have Team Luthor keep him in check. This story is a sort of World's Finest team up and a retelling of a previous Imaginary Superman story,where all the Kryptonians arrived on earth and took it over,building there own Kryptonian cities and somewhat becoming the oppressors.Jor El become apart of a resistance movement against his own kind,siding with humans,but his Lara stays with her own people,raising Kal El as one of the them. The title, Superman: The Man of Steel, would be used again for a series of trade paperbacks collecting the early adventures of the Post-Crisis Superman. The first volume collects and retitles The Man of Steel limited series. Key Issues *MOS #18: The first appearance of Doomsday. *MOS #22: First full appearance of John Henry Irons, aka Steel. *MOS #50: First issue in the arc "The Trial of Superman." *MOS #75: A comical story spoofing "Superman" (Vol. 2) #75, "The Death of Superman," this issue featured the "Death of Mxyzptlk." *MOS #95: Following a revamp and a new creative team coming on board all the Superman titles, MOS begins to focus more on the science fiction elements of Superman. *MOS #100: First appearance of the New Fortress of Solitude *MOS #134: Final issue. Annuals From year 1992 to 1997, six annual issues of Superman: The Man of Steel were published by DC Comics. The stories tied into the crossover or themes that were running through DC's annuals that year. These were: # 1 (1992)- Eclipso: The Darkness Within # 2 (1993)- Bloodlines # 3 (1994)- Elseworlds # 4 (1995)- Year One # 5 (1996)- Legends of the Dead Earth # 6 (1997)- Pulp Inspired Stories Pin-Up Gallery In December 1995, a special Superman: The Man of Steel Gallery #1 was published. It feature 22 pin-ups drawn by several artists. de:Superman (Comicserien)#Superman: The Man of Steel pt:Superman: The Man of Steel Category:Superman titles